Winter
by Mozaic Girl
Summary: "How could I not get flustered when I'm with him?" [Just a NagiAka fanfic]


_Hello, I'm back!!! So long after about 2 years_

 _Title : Winter_

 _Summary : "How could I get not flustered everytime I'm with him?"_

 _[Just a NagiAka fanfic]_

 _Genre : One shot, Romance_

 _Author : Mozaic Girl_

TING!

Nagisa : Hey...

Akari : Oh hey, Nagisa

Nagisa : ...

Akari : ...

Nagisa : Um, hey Akari, are you free after your shooting?

Akari : Hmm, I'll check my schedule once again to make sure. I'll text you back

Nagisa : Okay...

The jet black haired girl let her self sank on the bean couch as she threw her phone on her lap. Her face was red as a cherry tomato in the middle of winter.

'God, I need to get use with Nagisa' she murmured keeping her calm posture to not bury her face on her hands. It was just 2 months since they began to go out, but Akari still can't handle the pressure being with him. Nagisa will start his career in just a few months as a teacher and she'll start her new movie shooting in just 2 weeks. When would she go out with him again?

She checks his message once more just to make sure he won't have anything tonight. She scrolled up, and down, up again, and down once more, and...repeat the same thing all over again for the past 5 minutes.

'Why am I doing this' she mumbled. It's not like the first date they have, oh wait, their first date was ruined after she got a drastic call from her manager telling her to shoot for a shampoo commercial. Then they went out again, hoping it would be the 'real' first date they would have, but Nagisa was pulled out since he had to lecture Sakura for her end of semester test. Since then, they have never gone out on a date again, but Nagisa still assure her, and may I add with delicate smile, that the two of them are still dating.

'What a woman killer' she through remembering his words back then. It feels like she would dig her own grave, dying will having flashbacks of his mellow smile on his face. "His smile, huh?" She chuckled, closing her eyes seeing his lips curved into a smile, 'So soft...'

"Hey, Akari! You have 5 minutes left!"

"Uwaaaa! Yao-san! Don't scare me like that!" Akari jumped on her feets shocked seeing her manager in front if her face.

"Are you sleeping back then?"

"Um, no?"

"Daydreaming?"

"Ummmmm, no?"

"About Nagisa?"

"Nooooooooooo?"

Geez, since when did her manager became this suspicious of her, and when did she know about Nagisa? Oh wait, Nagisa always come to her shooting place to pick her up, and she started to get sceptical thinking that Nagisa was Akari's boyfriend.

"Your face's red"

Akari could feel heat creep up her cheeks, "No-no! It was nothing, this place is too hot"

"Oh, yes too hot, isn't it? Is it because a of Nagisa?"

"Yes, I mean NO!" She defended herself but her red face couldn't be hidden from her manager. "It's not like you think" Akari shrugged avoiding eye contact with her brunette manager.

"Oho, did you two kiss? 'Cause your face is flustered" her manager snickered.

'SINCE WHEN DID THAT TOPIC COME OUT OF NOWHERE?????'

"IT'S NOT LIKE that..."

Didn't want to tell the truth, Akari actually did kind want to kiss Nagisa, but she wouldn't spit it out since she's kind of trauma of what happened during her junior days, it won't get out of her head. Nagisa's kiss was smooth and tender, although he forced opening her mouth a few times, his lips were softer than she imagine. But still, she's a bit sad to know that the kiss was just to forget her from killing Koro-sensei.

As she came back to her sense, her manager was snickering at her face. "Oho, so how is it, the kiss?"

"YAO-SAN!!!!!!!!!!"

TING!

Akari : There's no schedule after my shooting

Nagisa : Regular time?

Akari : Well, this time is 8:45, I would have finished

Nagisa : Okay, see you soon

Akari wrap her neck with her red scarf, or she could face wrap her whole face by it. She couldn't stand her manager's offering to dress her up to meet Nagisa, it's not a date, it's just Nagisa picking her up to her apartment, just the two of them, alone.

Alone.

Well that sounds familiar, doesn't it?

She slap both of her cheeks, throwing those thoughts away from her. 'This is not a date, he always do this every day after my shooting'.

Her face heats up again as she thought the word everyday he picks her up. It's true, after all the accident she had last year in a small alley, she had been traumatize to go home alone after her shot. Then Nagisa volunteer to walk back with her ever since then.

"Akari! Sorry I'm late!"

Akari could see the blue strand of Nagisa's hair running towards her.

"I miss the bus" he panicked taking a few short breaths. His hair are now shorter than before, cut into a neat boy-style. He took a few months to persuade his mother to cut his hair off, surely that his mother agree half hearted.

"Don't worry, I just finished too" Akari smiled assuring Nagisa, "We should go now". Nagisa quickly trailed Akari's footsteps, now standing by side her, with an awkward atmosphere.

Akari hugged both of her sides, keeping a small space between her and Nagisa. Since her conversation between her manager, she gets flustered standing right beside him.

"You cold?"

"Eh?" Akari looked at Nagisa who just lend his hand.

"You looked cold, your hands are shaking, you didn't brought your gloves, did you?" He asked, Akari froze for awhile, hesitate to give her hand. In the end she did, Nagisa grip her hands tightly and slip them into his pocket, "It's warmer like this, right?"

BANG!

Akari could feel a bullet pierced right through her heart. In just a few seconds, her heart will explode out of her control, maybe she would grip her heart tightly by now. Nagisa just said that in nonchalant, since when?

Nagisa used to be flustered saying that, is it the power of puberty or something else????

It took like forever for Akari to hold hands with Nagisa until they have reached her apartment, in Roppongi. She quickly let go her hands, walking up the stairs followed by Nagisa at her tail. She picks up her key, before she could manage to open the door, Nagisa stopped her hand.

"Nagisa?"

"Um, Akari. I was wondering if you are free on Saturday night next week" he murmured but loud enough for her to hear.

"Umm, I don't think... the 'Winter Solace' shot will start at that week" she shuttered a bit disappointed about her shot blocking their possible first date.

Nagisa rub the back of his neck, sighed, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Akari"

Before Nagisa could step out, suddenly Akari pulled the back of his jacket, making him stop on his tracks. Nagisa turned around to see a flustered Akari behind him, "You know...tomorrow I have no shooting" she whispered tickling his ears.

Akari could see Nagisa's red face at the edge of her eyes, "Um, then 9.30 at Shinjuku Station that point again?" Nagisa asked turning around to see Akari.

"Yeah, sure..." Akari throw her face twiddling her fingers, "Then-then see you... tomorrow" she shuttered.

Before she could turn back to her apartment, she could feel a strong pull on her arm, making her lean towards Nagisa. As he quickly swept a kiss from her lips, flustered. Akari quickly cups her mouth, redder than a tomato staring at Nagisa, unbelievable!

"Seeing your flustered face like that makes me hard to control my self to kiss you" he whispered on her ear. In a flash, Akari quickly turn the key hole and slam the door closed, leaving Nagisa out side flustered.

"I shouldn't have done that" he murmured walking on the pile of snow, "How should I apologize to her tomorrow"

In the other side, Akari had just throw her self on the bed, burying her face on the pillow, screaming a few words. She then peeked out the window as snow starting to fell, "That guy... so un predictable" she murmured.

 **BONUS!!!**

 _Shinjuku Station, 9.15 am_ "9.15, I'm 15 minutes ahead" Nagisa murmured checking his watch. He was wearing a blue checked shirt, with a dark colored jeans, matched with a formal black shoes. Thanks to Sugino, and also may I add the red devil Akabane Karma, for picking out his outfit for his official date.

'Why am I so stiff and worried?' he thought

(Oh, let author rewind what happened yesterday)

 _Poof!_

"No, no, no, no, no" Nagisa cried shaking off the picture when he gave Akari a surprise kiss back at her apartment. 'I seriously need to apologize to her' he murmured running his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry, I'm late"

"Ah, Akari, that wouldn't be a problem-"

Nagisa could feel his face burning as he saw Akari in a light blue dress matching his dark blue checked shirt. She played with her hair, looking down on her flat blue shoes, flustered. Akari shrugged, "Umm, shall we go?" she asked try to avoid eye contact with Nagisa.

"Yeah, and I'm also sorry" he murmured loud enough for Akari to hear that.

"Sorry for what?"

"Yesterday..."

Akari's face burn redder than a tomato hearing Nagisa's words. She fiddle around, embarrassed enough for her day. "Umm, can we forget that for today? I don't really want to ruin pur date" she whispered to Nagisa, who replied with a smile. Nagisa let out a small laugh seeing Akari's blushing face, in a flash, he took her hand leading her towards the exit.

"Let's have fun today, shall we?" he asked as Akari's face heated up burning her in the mid of embarrassed and shocked. "Yeah" she murmured enough for Nagisa to hear, creating a big smile on his face.

 **OMAKE**

"They're pretty cute" Kanazaki let out a giggle as she saw Nagisa held Akari's hand towards the exit.

Karma had held his phone up for the last few scenes recording and also taking pictures, with a devilish smile started to make more backups videos and photos, just in case on any troubles coming ahead.

"Thanks to the two of you for giving us notice on Akari's dress code for today" Sugino took a small peak behind Karma.

"Actually it's thanks to Akari for calling us to help her picking up her clothes, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't know what's the best color of clothes for Nagisa to match Akari's" Okuda added sitting next to Kanzaki.

"I really wanted to eavesdrop those two, but sadly it's their first official date, I wouldn't like to interrupt it" Karma stretch his arms standing up. "By the way, Okuda-san, there's a good cafe around here, want to go there?" He asked helping the chemistry woman stood up.

"Why not? Kanzaki, Sugino would you join too?" Okuda asked her two friends.

"Well, actually, me and Sugino have an appointment to do, but we'll see you around later" Kanzaki smiled, her fingers intertwine with Sugino's, as he was melting down seeing Kanzaki's fingers intertwine with his.

"All right, then see you" Karma drags Okuda away, wrapping his arms on her shoulder. "My treat" Karma whispered on her ears as Okuda nodded slightly.


End file.
